Sugar Song to A Bitter, Yet Sweet Step!
by Aqua Bailarina 15
Summary: Brick, Butch, Blossom, and Buttercup get caught losing similar bets made by their sibs, and then have to perform together the night of the 8th grade dance. Will something happen that changes their lives, because of one song? Or will they die of embarrassment! Re-uploaded, because I edited it. One-shot. Rated T, since middle schoolers have terrible language. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1 (Updated)

Sugar Song To a Bitter Step!

 **A/N: Hi Hi! So, I bet you're wondering, 'Aqua, why are you posting a new story/one-shot if you have to work on SD (School Days: Book 1)?' Well, I got an idea and I wanted to type it, and I couldn't wait! BTW, this song WILL definitely be in SD, just not now. So here's my (possibly short) one-shot! Enjoy, and Happy Thanksgiving! Sayonara/Adios! ~Aqua Bailarina 15**

 **(P.S: They are in middle school, so mild language. Roll it!)**

Blossom's POV

How did I get into this again?

Oh yeah, never make a bet against Bubs and Robin.

The bet was that we (Buttercup and I) weren't allowed to listen to JubyPhonic for a whole week. If we lost, we had to perform the song we got caught listening to, which happened to be Sugar Step To a Bitter Step. Unfortunately, to make matters worse, Brick and Butch similarly had a bet with Boomer and Mitch, that they couldn't listen to anything Anime related for a week, and if they lost, they had to perform whatever song Robin told them to. And, they lost. Now, I don't know what exactly Robin had going through her head, but she said that they were to perform with us doing THE EXACT SAME SONG. I would kill her ass later, but to make things worse, again, tonight was the 8th grade dance, and everyone was dressed fancy anyway, but we only picked out our dresses. Bubbles picked our shoes, and Robin did our hair. I was wearing a strapless dark pink dress with black lace crossing over it a little bit, and the bottom of the dress puffs out a little, kind of like a tutu, with black outlines. I also had black tights, and black 2 inch wedges with a pink outline on the bottom. My hair was out, reached my waist, and was brushed so my bang went to the side, and I had a black and pink headband with a pink and black bow on it that matched with the dress. I also had black petal like bracelets which looked more like corsages, but less fancy, and a black choker. I looked over at Buttercup, who was growling as she fidgeted in her dress.

"Buttercup, you've been fidgeting with that dress for the last half hour. What the hell?" She looked at me.

"It's not my fault that Bubbles tweaked it! I swear, do you know how many confessions I've gotten from boys? Like 7! After this, their asses are goners." I looked at her dress. She was wearing a green dress with black outlines, black tights, and similar wedges to me, except hers have a green outline on the bottom. Her hair was out and it went mid back and she had a side bang as well, with a black and green headband. We both had clear lip-gloss, blush, and a small amount of green and pink eyeshadow, respectively. I rolled my eyes.

"That's nothing. Ten boys tried hitting on me, one of them got a little two close, and their girlfriend started yelling and overall, this night hasn't been pleasant." I said annoyed. She laughed. I sighed.

"Where are the boys anyway?" She finally stopped fidgeting.

"Knowing them, probably here somewhere plotting Boomer and Mitch's death. Which is what I'm going to do if we don't die doing this. Aren't you nervous?"

"Yeah, but at the same time, I know that we've got this, and if we don't, we'll die trying. 'Kay?" She grinned.

"Yeah. Oi, boys are coming." True to her word, Brick and Butch were on their way over to us. We looked at them. They were wearing black tuxedos with white button up shirts and red and green ties, respectively, black dress pants, and black leather shoes. Brick's hat wasn't on his head, but his hair was combed neatly and ended an inch below his shoulders, while Butch's hair was spiked, but not obnoxiously. They looked at us and we looked at them.

"So, glad we're not the only ones who are planning our siblings' funeral." We growled, and he looked at Buttercup.

"You look nice, Butterfly." She blushed lightly, but grinned as if to say 'Gee, what was your first clue?'

"Butch gave a complement to someone who wasn't himself? I'm impressed. And thanks, I know I look amazing." She said mockingly, but a hint of sincerity in her voice.

"Hmm, he's right though. You guys don't look bad, but we look better." Brick said, sincerely with a grin.

"Why, thank you. And you're lucky I'm feeling nice today, or I would've punched you for that remark. If anything, you guys don't look bad yourselves. But uh, quick question." They looked at me. "What are we going to do about our dance?" We all immediately began to have a mental breakdown.

"What the hell?!"

"I forgot about that!"

"How do you forget something that simple?!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Whelp, we're goners, that's for damn sure!"

"Oh no we aren't." We all looked at Brick.

"We'll wing it." We stared at him as if he was on something.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" He grinned.

"Yes. The only thing is, when we sing 'You're up and back down', we'll pick you girls up and you come down right away. Okay?" We nodded hesitantly. I added something.

"When we sing the part after that, we'll spin and end it however." They nodded, wondering if this would work. Mitch then came where we were near the stage.

"Hey guys. Brick and Butch, Robin wants you to do this." He gave them a note. "Good luck!" He ran off. They stared at the note, then blushed with anger and…embarrassment?

"ARE YOU FREAKING BULLSHITTING ME?!" Buttercup and I looked at them questionably.

"What'd she say?"

"NOTHING!" They shouted quickly. We sweat dropped. Damn, the hell was on that note? Suddenly Brick flew to the DJ, who also had the remote that closed the curtain on the stage, and we saw him say something, and then he brightened up a bit. He flew back and whispered something to Butch, making him smirk, but he hesitated.

"What's going on? Why are you being so damn secretive now?" They looked at Buttercup as she said that.

"You'll see." Suddenly the crowd was silenced a bit, meaning we were probably about to go on.

"Alright, next up: Blossom, Buttercup, Brick and Butch singing "Sugar Song to a Bitter Step"." Everyone clapped as the stage darkened and we stepped on stage in our respective places with our counterparts. Well, here goes nothing.

 **Sugar Song to a Bitter Step covered by JubyPhonic and Anthong**

A spotlight first hit Brick and I, serious expressions on our faces. The next one hit Butch and Buttercup, whom had mischievous looks on their faces. Then we began to actually start. We strutted up.

 **[Instrumental]**

As soon as everyone but me struck their pose, a spotlight hit me and I plastered a sweet smirk on my face.

 **Blossom: Just slippin' by the crazy world but ain't it everyday?**

 **I'm doing quite alright along with trying not to die**

 **Buttercup: Rambling coaster throwing me around the whole day**

 **What was that thing I shouldn't have forgot again?**

We spun around the boys, swiftly passing them the mics with a wink.

 **Butch: I can't shake off the one true fact that almost everything**

 **Is equal and my heart's part of this dumb et cetera**

 **Brick: Love or hate, clearly state, what you really find amusing**

 **Refusing makes you seem just like a doll**

They winked towards the crowd and I saw some girls squeal. Buttercup smirked as she grabbed the mics and sang with Brick.

 **Buttercup: Ah, people on their feet, nightly dragging through the street**

 **Seems they're passing by so happily but still a bit too sad for me**

 **Brick: Contrasting everything it jumps around the score so musically,**

 **Buttercup and Brick: A song and rhythm are created**

We were dancing, and I was actually having a bit of fun, though I probably wouldn't admit that. We were being flirty, fun and just being ourselves in a way.

 **All: Marmalade & a sugar song, peanuts & a bitter step**

 **Brick: A sweet and sour combination prompting me to break a sweat**

 **All: South or West we'll look ahead, party on & wake the dead**

 **Blossom: Set fire to the night, we'll make the world jump by surprise**

 **Blossom and Brick: It's going down, I feel so damn good, running on the reflections**

Buttercup and I did perfect fortes, and the boys picked us up as we spun in the air, which gained a loud reaction from the crowd and when Brick and I's part came we looked at each other and sang. Then we walked around the stage and had fun.

 **All: Marmalade & a sugar song, peanuts & a bitter step**

 **Buttercup: A sweet and sour combination prompting me to break a sweat**

 **All: South or West we'll look ahead, party on & wake the dead**

 **Butch: Set fire to the night, we'll make the world jump by surprise**

 **Buttercup and Butch: It's going down, I feel so damn good, running on the reflections**

Buttercup and Butch smirked as they sang. True to his word, Brick and Butch hurled us up a little, then we came back down.

 **All: Go on, you're up then back down, been around but haven't begun!**

We ended with Buttercup slightly in front of Butch and one hand was on her waist, the other was held up by Buttercup's hand, and I had both hands on Brick's shoulder my body turned to him, but my head facing the crowd, and he held my waist, a smirk on his face. Then the curtain went down, and Brick and Butch kissed us.

What. WHAT?!

I didn't even get to process anything when they pulled away a little moment later. We had the same expression: dazed and confused and going,

"What the hell just happened?" They blushed. Butch slowly started backing away, Buttercup eying him suspiciously.

"Well, uh, I'm gonna go, get some punch-" Before he could make a run for it, Buttercup grabbed him and dragged him back. Brick sighed.

"Butch, you know we're not getting out of this."

"But I'm not ready! I need a few more years before I tell her!" Brick rolled his eyes.

"You're such a drama queen. If anything, I need it more than you do. Also, you know Robin will have our asses in a casket if we don't do this." He grumbled.

"To be honest, she has no right to talk-" I finally had enough.

"Oh for god's sake, would you please tell us what the HELL is going on?!" I said exasperated. They smiled sheepishly.

"Uh… nothing?" Buttercup and I pretty much gave them the look of Hell. They gulped.

"Um, would you…go…um, uh…OH SCREW THIS SHIT!" Brick shouted, and was about to run, but I grabbed his collar and dragged him right back next to Butch.

"Brick and Butch, I suggest you tell us what's going on or so help me that you will pray to see another day." They gulped nervously, and stayed silent. We glared.

"Spit it out!"

"Would you go out with us?!" They blurted out. We stared at them, blushing and in shock. Were they asking us out? I smirked.

"Well then, is that what was on the note, you had to confess?" They nodded, embarrassed. Buttercup smirked.

"So, Blossom, what do we do with them?" I smirked as she caught my drift. We walked right up to the boys and whispered in their ears, giggling a bit.

"You know, you could've just said that, you know." They pulled us close and kissed us, and we certainly didn't mind. We pulled away a moment later.

"So… that a yes?"

"Yes, you _baka_!" We responded. They smirked, pulling us in for another kiss, which was a bit rougher. Brick moved his hands down to my mid waist, making me shiver. We heard giggling behind us and smiled darkly as we pulled away, along with the boys, who were probably planning Robin's funeral.

"So… did you have fun?" Bubbles asked teasingly. Brick chuckled.

"If you don't want to die, we'll give you ten seconds before we kill your asses."

"Starting about NOW." I said sweetly. They gulped and ran away to hide. We turned to each other.

"There's one line I can think of right now." Butch said knowingly. We grinned, knowing what he meant.

"It's going down, I feel so damn good!" We all said, in reference to each other. Buttercup and I kissed our respective partner, and as Buttercup and Butch ran off to find them, I broke the kiss, in need of oxygen. He growled.

"Damn oxygen." I giggled. He smirked, an eyebrow raised. I smirked, shaking my head.

"You're so stupid, you know that?" He lifted my chin to meet his eyes.

"Maybe, but I'm yours now, gorgeous." I smiled.

"Love you." He smiled.

"Love you too." I leaned forward and met his lips again. I was silently thanking Robin for the stunt she pulled off. He was my happy ending in this sweet step.

Not that I'd ever admit it, anyway.

 **A/N: Done! I hope you liked it, and R & R if you think I should do more of these.**

 **watch?v=0PEA_x4fWwM**

 **That's all folks! See you in the next thing I do! Bye!**


	2. AN

**A/N**

 **Hello! Aqua here! Just wanted to say that I changed some things in the story, so reread it! I think you'll like the changes. Later!**

 **~Aqua Ballerina 15**


End file.
